Friend to the rescue
by MayesticMe
Summary: Halt, Gilan, Will and Horace have been captured by the Scotti while visiting Macindaw, now Evanlyn or Princess  Cassadra and Alyss are training to Rescue them from the Scotti will they be on time to rescue their friends read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 The Start

**Well as you know if you read the description in this story it is the girls who are rescuing the boys, just for you to understand this is what happened, Will, Horace, Halt and Gilan were once again asked to go on a mission but then they were capture by the Scotti whom keep them as hostages. And I want to make you aware that most of the characters belong to John Flanagan. And the story will be told as if I where Princess Cassandra. In this story princess Cassandra will be known as Evanlyn.**

"Come on Alyss, you can do it." Evanlyn said once again, she and Alyss were training with bow and arrow after they both had had sword lessons.

"Evanlyn, even though we got your dads permission to go and that we are taught how to fight with swords, bow and arrow, knives and even how to make them. Wouldn't it be useful to be able to use a sling?" Alyss asked.

"Alyss, I know that, but I can teach you those skills, but the skills we learn now we have to learn from others. And we can learn sling skills everywhere, oh and have you learnt how to move like the ranger's yet?" I told her

"Stop complaining about it, and yes I learnt it and I know it, I just have to get the bow and arrow skills in my head and then we can start packing." Alyss said.

Then Alyss shot strait at her goal and she didn't miss. Well I thought the diplomatic girl began to come loose.

"Good shot Alyss. Lady Cassandra your dad says that the horses are ready and Alyss can have her own horse, you should go over to the horse stable. And tomorrow at sunset you will have to start you journey." Evanlyn's Butler said.

"Why tomorrow?" I asked

"Well King Duncan says that you are ready and that you will have to leave as soon as possible to have the biggest chance to save them." The Butler said.

Alyss nodded to show she understood it. She pulled the arrows out and put them in the container on her belt. We walked over to the horse stables and saw two ponys. I felt my mouth fall open and I heard a laugh.

"I don't think you know that I trained some Ranger horses for you." Old Bob said.

I turned around and grinned at him and then looked back at the horses while asking "Old Bob, which horse is who's?"

"Lady Cassandra the light brown one, Amber is yours, and the dark brown one, Chestnut is yours Alyss. Today I will teach you how to ride them and I want both of you to whisper in your horses ear, am I allowed to step up, it's quite a long sentence, but I did give bot your horses the same sentence so that you can ride both horses." Old Bob said.

We both looked at the pony's and inspected them, they were about one and a half meter high and they looked awesome, we were taught how to saddle them and how to ride them and most importantly how to care for them. After that we were given three bags each, to put our stuff in. But before we left we were taught how to place the bags on the horse.

As we walked out of the stable Alyss said "You know Evanlyn, it's all so exciting. That we are rescuing them instead of them rescuing us. Well we will find them now lets go pack."

I nodded as we walked through the gate. We walked up the stair to my room. As we entered I said "I think we have to pack some simple clothes and some simple dresses instead of those big puffy dresses. Oh I just remembered that my dad gave me two of those ranger capes."

We packed 3-4 pairs of pants each and many woolen shirt and some blouses. We also packed some personal stuff each. Alyss also packed a lamp to send coded messages, that was something she had taught, me the code for sending messages.

We also packed some paper and writing equipment. I also had a first aid kit with me, there were some bandages and some medical creams in it and some stitching equipment.

We also each had a small bag with knife sharpeners and sword sharpeners, and a bag with arrows, and a pouch with extra arrow points.

We also had another kit for thread and needle to sew clothes.

We went to bed early that day.

When we woke up the next day we were both very awake and we took the bags down to the stable and put them on the horses. Then we led the horses outside and let them stand in the middle of the training field while we went to retrieve our weapons.

We both had the sling, the two knives and a cone shaped bag with arrows on our belt, also had a recurve bow and a sword in our hands as we walked back to the horses.  
We put the sword in the special made pouch on the horses saddle.  
And we rode to the gate of the castle with the bow on our lap, this was something we had elarnt form Old Bob. We didn't need our hands for riding we used our feet.

"You know I still think we should say farewell to your father." Alyss said

I turned around to look at the castle gate and smiled when seeing my dad there in his nightwear, we rode over to him and I shook his hand

"I'm going to miss you Cassie and you to Alyss, take care will you." King Duncan said.

I grinned and waved goodbye then we rode off to the adventure. We were chatting happily when I saw my reflection in a pool of water, then I said "Alyss? I think we should put our ranger capes on."

"You are entirely correct Evanlyn" Alyss replied, we put our capes on and continued chatting about all things in life when suddenly I heard something we went silent as we looked for the source of the noise.

We both looked at the exact same spot as something moved. We heard saw a bird fly up from that spot and thought it would have been the bird which made the sound I looked at Alyss and she looked at me, and we understood each other we started chatting again while I looked at the spot nothing happened as we rode by.

We rode for days in the rangers tempo which meant four hours riding and then a small pause and eight hours full stop with watchposts.

Finally we arrived at Macindaw castle and we rode in the Grimmsdell wood, I followed Alyss since she new the way here.

We finally arrived at an open spot where a house stood, there came Shadow running down the field to Alyss, we had come of the horses and she bent down to greet the dog. There came a giant over the field and I almost screamed.

"Hi Trobar." Alyss said calmly

The giant, Trobar nodded. Then there came another man out of the house, he greeted Alyss and then spoke to me

"Lady Cassandra, we are honored for being allowed your presences, and why is this presence may I ask?"

"You are given this presence because, we, Alyss and I are travelling to the North to rescue our Friends. And we are here because we think we may need some antidotes, for poisons they have in the North, and because we have heard that we may be able, to find another animal companion whom can help us on our journey." I answered.

"Well, the antidote I can give you and I can also refill you supplies of food and drinks. But the animal companion you have to ask Trobar." The man answered as he walked back to the house.

And before I could ask. Alyss asked Trobar.

"May we?"

Even I from five meters away could see the pain in Trobars face when he nodded, he walked back to the forest and cam back with a puppy in his hands. I smiled as I took the puppy.

"What is her name?" I asked when I noticed it was a girl.

"Iht" Trobar answered.

"Night?" I asked. Trobar nodded and I smiled.

"I will take good care of her Trobar, I promise." I said and smiled at him. Just at that moment the man came back out.

"Here is the equipment Lady Cassandra, and Trobar this was the best, the puppy has to see the world, you have two more puppies and they love, you. And I think it was a difficult decision for you, but you were right by giving them Night. Don't worry, you'll see her again." The man said as he handed me the equipment. I gratefully accept the equipment and put them in the bags on Amber's back.

As I turned around I saw two more people coming with some buckets, two with water and two bunches of hay. They gave each horse a bunch of hay and a bucket of water. Then I saw Trobar walking over to me with a basket with a small pillow in it, I noticed it must be for Night and I placed it on top of the bags on Amber's back. I tightly fastened it to the bags so it would stand steady and I tried pulling it down without much luck and declared it was tight enough.

Then I stepped aside so Trobar could make it as he wanted. He put the pillow in tightly and it looked really comfortable then he put in a small quilt and made a sort of cave where night would lie. Then he fastened to bowls in the side of the basket. I noticed the basket looked like a dog house with a door at one of the four sides and a roof, this basket looked just like that. Then he took some water out of the bucket with a cup and put it in the bowl. Then he went to retrieve a bag with dog food and handed it to me. I looked at Alyss and we put the bag of dog food in her bags. But before we closed it we took a cup of food and put it in the other bowl. Then we told the people our farewell as we rode out of the woods.

As we rode out of the woods the little puppy ran beside us. But then we had to walk over a pool of water and the puppy jumped on the Amber's back.

We rode over the road into the land of the Scotti, where we were ambushed by five Scotti, we quickly took our bows and shot four of them before the reached us, I hadn't noticed how smoothly it went, practice does make perfect. But there was something else I hadn't noticed, Night had jumped of the horse and she was now in front of the last scotti, his dagger raised high soon shooting down ti kill Night.

The arrow was on my bow and I pulled back. Ready to shoot...

**Will Evanlyn be able to kill the Scotti before he kills Night, if you want to know read the next chapter. And please leave ideas, comments, tips and reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2  Meeting New People

**In the real book Orman does not have a son so Benjamin is one of my characters, and we don't really know much about Picta so I made up the town names and the names of the people who live their so they are mine too.**

I let go of the arrow and it shot to the hart of our last opponent, but was it fast enough to kill him before he killed night. I held my breath waiting for arrow to hit it's goal. I heard the arrow go through the flesh of the Scotti and watched him fall backwards as I slowly breathed out.

I looked at Alyss surprised and saw her having an arrow on her bow too ready to shoot. Night barked as if nothing had happened as if she said _I could have done that myself _which was something I didn't believe.

"Night, here." I said and Night came running, towards me and Amber. I heard Chestnut take a step backwards and put the arrow back on my bow ready to shoot. Something stepped out of the woods, it was a peasant, he had his hands high up in the air, as he slowly walked towards. The man stopped as soon as Night barked.

"Please don't shoot, I am just a peasant who was captured by the Scotti, and I am need to go to the nearest city to tell the chief there that the Scotti are ambushing people who come from Macindaw, he would want to know, I hope he can get some soldiers ready. Those Scotti are wild since they capture for men. They arrested them right on the street." The peasant said.

"Four men? What did they look like." Alyss asked. The peasant looked at her and inspected her horse and her cape.

"Well, I think they belong to the same society as you two, at least three of them had the exact same cape, and horses the same size as yours. Although the fourth one looked more like a knight." The peasant said.

"Yes, those are the people we are here for any idea where they brought them?" I said before Alyss could open her mouth.

"Yes, they are being brought to the coast so that they will be able to be sent to the land Gallica by boat. They were arrested yesterday and I think they will be held in one of the rooms in the cafe. I you let me ride with you to the town I will show you the way. Oh and I think we should hurry and be quiet the forest is full of Scotti. And keep that dog in the basket." The peasant said.

"Are you a peasant?" Alyss asked. My mouth fell open, how dare she ask that. He had even told us he was a peasant.

"Well actually no. I am Lord Orman's son. The Scotti captured me a month ago and threatened my dad that they would kill me if he looked for me. And my name is Benjamin." Benjamin said. My mouth opened even more, I looked at Alyss and saw her stare at me, I quickly closed my mouth. How dare he lie to us, then I remembered I had once done the same thing in Celtica so that I would be in less danger.

"I have my own horse but I am very clumsy so you have to lead it." Benjamin said.

We followed him into the woods after I had closed the door in front of the basket so Night wouldn't escape.

"Benjamin? Why did the Scotti arrest our friends?" I asked

"Well, I am sorry to say but the mission or the reason Halt and Horace were here is that the Scotti want the money someone in Gallica will pay for Halt and Horace. The Ranger corps suspected something like that and therefore also sent Gilan and Will. That's the reason they were caught." Benjamin said.

Alyss and I looked at each other and what became clear from that look is unimaginable for outstanders. We became clear that it had to do something with what happened on the road from Araluen and Hallasholm when Horace and Halt were trying to find us. And that this would mean that they all would be killed although there was a chance will would be killed first because they would not get any money for him.

As soon as Benjamin was on his horse and Alyss held his horse beside her so that she would walk in the middle. We walked through the forest carefully and quiet. Then after three hours of riding we saw a town.

I heard Benjamin whisper "Welcome to MirhamsMacburg ladies." Both Alyss and I looked at him.

He must have felt our gazes because he looked up from his horse and said "This town is called MirhamsMacburg. And I think your boys are in one of the building in this town."

I looked at the town and saw how large it was.

Benjamin looked at me and said "I think they are in that building." He pointed at a very high tower and when I looked closely I saw it was a Donjon just like in Macindaw. I looked at Alyss, she seemed to have unpleasant memories then I remembered her time in one of those towers with Sir Keren. "They must be highly protected in that building it will be hard to get in, you have to go undercover to have a chance." Benjamin said stopping our thoughts.

Then Alyss said something "We could ask if they need any more workers or maids."

Benjamin nodded "They will need those. There was a fire some years ago, in the great hall, there was a woman's evening there, almost all women in town where there, they all died of course. There are only 200 ladies in this town. And there are over 600 men here. I'll see if they need another man in the kitchen, there will be no ladies allowed there because they will be needed as personal maid's an many men hate the kitchen's and would rather be killed." We smiled as we thought of the plan. It was brilliant.

"I'll bet we will get our own apartment, there are only about ten ladies working in the castle. Okay let's repack and change into a dress, we can't wear this." Alyss said.

Benjamin turned around to let us change and when we were finished we both wore nice white dresses, very simple but very elegant. Then we had to ride with both legs on one side to look even more elegant. We rode to the gates of the castle when a watch asked us

"Why are you here?"

"Well we heard there might be some work for us here." Alyss answered.

The watch nodded and let us pass. We let Benjamin take the three horses as we walked to below the balcony where we saw someone standing. And as we expected he asked

"Why are you here?"

Alyss once again answered "We heard there might be some work for us here."

The man nodded and told us to wait as he disappeared and came out the door beneath the balcony.

He looked at us and then said

"My name is Markh Macburg and I am the lord of this place." We bowed and he looked at us. Then he continued

"Yes, we do need some new maid's, you are accepted and will get one apartment to share ladies. And the horses will be put in the stable for your use. But what I would appreciate even more is if you would be my well, unofficial wives, this will make you allowed to be everywhere in the castle and use all the facilities around here and the only thing I need is you to keep me company at the dinner table every night. Will you accept?"

Alyss and I looked at each other and I replied "Would we be allowed to maybe visit the prisoners and flirt with you workers?" he nodded and I continued "Well then we accept."

We walked away with our horses to the stable and heard Benjamin say "I need some work too."

"Well, you can work in the kitchens or you can be the ladies personal worker. It's your choice." Markh Macburg said.

"I will be the ladies personal worker." Benjamin said and bowed. Markh Macburg nodded.

We heard his horse starting to move and Benjamin followed us. When we arrived in the stables I saw Tug, Abelard, Bles and Kicker. We put our horses in three empty stables and Benjamin groomed them and gave them food. As he did this, Alyss and I walked to back to the door beneath the balcony.

"Lord Macburg, are we allowed to use the other four horses too? Since we love riding and we can't use our own horses for more than three hours a day." Alyss asked. I felt we had the exact same plan in our heads.

"Well, i'm very sorry but they seem to kick everybody off. And please just call me Markh." Markh said.

"Maybe that's because we need to ask their owner's permission first?" Alyss replied. Markh nodded and said

"Well, you'll have the chance later, now we all need to get to our rooms to prepare ourselves for the meal tonight. What sort of entertainment do you want?"

"Well, I think we would like to dance since we love dancing and we love music that come from a mandola or a lute." I said.

"Well, just wait a bit. WATCH." Markh said and as soon as he finished a watch cam ruinning.

"Sir? Yes, sir" The watch said.

"Piotr, did any of the prisoners play the lute?" Markh asked the man.

"Well sir, we asked him sir, but sir he said he played the mandola sir." Piotr answered.

"Well that is good, go and tell them that I have guests who want music and that they better behave themselves at the dinner tonight." Markh said.

"The dinner sir?" Piotr asked full of disbelief.

"Yes that's what I said isn't it. Well go and tell them. Or would the ladies want to accompany me to see the prisoners themselves." Markh said.

"Well, we would be honored to see you power." Alyss said. I stared at her, now just hope he wouldn't beat them up to show us his power. Alyss noticed her own mistake but kept smiling.

"Well then follow me, or would you rather change first miladies?"Markh asked.

"Well we don't really have any other dresses, we couldn't have that much luggage." I said.

"Well don't mind, we'll bring your luggage to your room and then you will in this dress accompany me to the prisoners and then we will get a dressmaker to make some beautiful dresses for you." Markh said.

We followed Markh up the stairs and saw Benjamin run over to us so he could follow us. The donjon had four floors plus a cellar below the ground to store food and a small room at the top which was the prison for important prisoners.

The main floor above the cellar was the kitchen, then above that was the main dinner hall where all the meetings took place. Then the floor above that had three huge rooms. One was our bedroom, the other was our bathroom, we had a special room to bathe in, better than home, and the third room, was a smaller room for the workers to sleep in.

Then we put our luggage in our bedroom and tidied it away. While we did so we said to maid's coming in and helping us unpack our clothes. They saw all the pants and folded them, and put them in the dresser, my clothes in the light wood one and Alyss her clothes in the dark one. We finished quickly and at last I let Night out of her basket.

"You wouldn't mind a dog following us around everywhere would you Markh?" Alyss asked.

"What you wish ladies." He answered.

We walked up to the next floor and saw two large rooms on either side and a huge empty space in the middle.

"This on the left, is my office and on the right is my bedroom. The space in the middle is for Wednesdays when all the people come here to tell me what is happening in the city. A waiting room." Markh said.

We nodded. Then we walked up the last stair and stood in front of a door heavily guarded by three guards.

"Let us pass, I need to talk to the prisoners and you have to listen too."Markh said to the guards.

We opened the doors and we saw them there our long lost boys, but how thin they where they haven't eaten for a while.

Markh said "Prisoners, these wonderful ladies are my guests and they wanted some entertainment tonight so I decided that you" he pointed at Will "will play your instrument and that you others will in any other way supply the needs for these girls." when Markh said girls they all looked up to see us standing there. I saw a smile in Horace eyes when he saw me and I for the first time in months felt happy. I saw Will and Alyss had the same and I came to my senses.

"Well, Markh. It wouldn't hurt giving them something to eat. I hope you treat their horses better then that, how else can we ride them tomorrow." I said.

I saw Markh remembered what he had told us and he said "Well, men. You have to tell the girls the secrets of your horses or else. Except you, your horse we figure out." He pointed at Horace.4

"Guards, lead these people out they have to tell the ladies how to ride their horses." Markh said.

We walked down the stairs followed by Markh then a guard then our boys and then the other two guards. When we where almost at the bottom of the last stair. Markh pushed past us to tell the men on the towers to lower the gate so the prisoners could walk around. All the doors where now blocked by two guards.

We told Markh he should go prepare himself while we would go riding. As we walked in the stables all the men quickly walked to their horses and we did the same.

"How's Chestnut doing Alyss?" I asked

"Good, Benjamin took good care of her. And Amber?" She asked me.

"Well looks like Benjamin forgot brushing her tail. Or where you naughty Amber?" I asked my horse. My horse moved her head like she said yes. I laughed

"Well, you weren't trained by old Bob for nothing." I said. When I said all the rangers turned to look at our horses. And then looked at us, Alyss and I smiled.

"Well we found them easily enough, didn't use the knives yet have we, but those arrows. I thought I would miss that one Scotti at the pass. Well I hit, man's dead by now. But poor little Night still is shocked of the precautions I took aren't you?" I said as I bent down to tickle Night on her belly.

Alyss and I grinned at the boys faces, but then Alyss quickly reminded them why we where in the stables, all the Ranger's with struggles of course finally told us the words so we could ride the horse. We smiled as we left the stables and said, "See you at the dinner, boys."

**What will happen at the dinner read to find out. **

**Just a note most characters belong to John Flanagan although I made up some characters myself, because there is quite little known about Picta.**


	3. Chapter 3 The idea

We walked over to the door beneath the balcony and turned around as we saw the guard pushing Halt over because he didn't want to leave, he quickly stood up and walked further. Alyss and I looked at each other and quickly went to our room.

We sat down on one of the bed's and noticed the room for the first time, it was huge at least 20m in width and 30m I depth. The room was sort of divided in two. With the door on one side marking the middle line. The right part of the room if you stood by the door had furniture all made of light wood, whilst the left side had furniture with dark wood.

We looked at each other and I said. "I'll take the light side, and you can take the dark." Alyss nodded.

I walked over to my side of the room. As I sat down on my bed I noticed, we both had a dresser and a writing desk and two chairs each too, and a bed. A small salon table with a mirror and we also had a mirror. We also both had a screen which we had to change behind. I also saw a cabinet and walked over to it.

Then I said to Alyss "I think the cabinet is for dresses and the dresser for shirt and pants." she nodded.

We sat in silence for a minute while we heard Will and Horace, Gilan and Halt being brought back to their prison by guards.

We sat in silence two more minutes watching Night play with the ball I had found in my dresser. Then someone knocked. Alyss walked to the door to open it.

It was the dressmaker with two maids. She gave us both three dresses, a light blue one, as blue as the sky with small pearls on the chest. And a red satin dress which reminded me of the dress I had when we where visiting the Arrida. And a white dress which looked like lady Paulines bride dress. We tried all of them and all of them fit. We put them away in our dress cabinet. Then the dressmaker told his maids to go get the fabric and she asked us to stand with our arms spread in our undies so that she could make some dresses for us.

The maids came back with a purple, a pink and a yellow fabric. Alyss with very pleading eyes asked her if she could drop the yellow dress. She did so after a time we had a pink, a purple and three other dresses. We thanked her and where thinking of which dress to wear, when Night jumped on the bed and jumped around. Something that meant she had to go to the toilet.

I walked to the door in my simple dress and I called for Benjamin, he with grace led Night out so that she could do her necessities. Alyss and I chose the red satin dress.

When we finished dressing the door opened again and in came Night, Benjamin had to wait outside the door until we where ready.

We heard someone knock and again Alyss went to open. This time it was Markh, he said

"My ladies. The dinner is served soon and I have to show you the great hall." We followed him down the stair to the hall.

As we entered the hall Alyss and I looked at each other and we thought of exact the same, Halt's wedding.

We sat on the large table on top. We both sat on Markh's right side. The table was large enough for five people, so there would be two more people on Markh's left side. As we sat waiting the hall got full with Maid's and generals. The poor guards had to stay outside.

When the food was served I first noticed Halt, Gilan, Will and Horace. They were eating quite good. They must have had very little food. When we finished eating all the maid's and generals left. Now it was only me and Alyss, the boys and Markh left.

Will walked towards the podium and started playing Alyss and I clapped and Markh actually sang the songs too. Then Alyss and I stood up.

"We want to dance." Alyss said. Markh gave us permission and soon we were swirling around having fun. We giggled, and grinned and when we had almost gone all around the hall we stopped. We stopped just in front of Markh, and Alyss bent over and whispered in Marks ear.

"Can we dance with the prisoners?" Markh nodded again

"But can you get someone else to play because I want to dance with that one." She pointed at Will.

"Guards, go and get our own Jongular." Markh said. The guard walked off and five minutes later he came back with another musician. The other musician started playing and I walked over to Horace whilst Alyss walked over to Will, we danced and we had fun.

Then at around the tenth hour we stopped. And we walked to our room. We talked and chatted the whole night and I felt friendship building in me.

"God, Horace that was fun wasn't it." I said to Horace.

"Yeah and the food was great too. How did it go between you and Alyss?" Horace said.

I almost punched Horace in his, very painful spot.

Halt said "Hey boys don't fight. I know it was fun after being locked up in this room but I don't think we will get out of here soon." As soon as Halt finished someone knocked on the door.

A guard came in and said "The ladies have decided that they want you to have some more fun and have there fore allowed all of you to go riding but you can only be gone for some hours more details to follow, but there will be no guards and if you do not come back lord Markh says "You better come back or you friends will die." with friends he means the two ladies, they know this too but they still want to give you some fresh air. They trust you so don't disappoint them."

The guard left.

"Wow, that's much to think about. You know if we take our weapons from where we hid them than maybe we can just train a bit, I think this will happen again sooner rather than later."Gilan said.

"Well it was a tough decision to make but I hope they'll use the time to practice their skills." Alyss said.

"Me too, they mustn't disappoint us. Well we can go groom our horses or flirt with some guards, what's the plan?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking we don't need to practice our skills but what we could do is starting to plan the rescue." Alyss said.

We sat in silence thinking for five minutes when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Alyss said.

It was Markh "Ladies, my apologies, but I have to tell you that there will be some rules now. Before you ask, it's not because you've done something wrong, but there are... well, some of the citizens have started protesting against us. And well we have captured their leader. And we need the prison for that. So what we will do is we'll let the prisoners now go free around on this floor."

"Why only this floor?" I asked

"Well, you seem to like them, and well there is much space. Do you accept?" Markh said

"Yes, we do accept, anything to make life easier for you Markh. But what are the rules." Alyss said.

"Well, first of all, you will not be guarded, but I trust you to not do anything strange. Secondly you are not allowed outside the walls of the castle, so when riding the horses it has to be inside the walls. Third, the prisoners will not be prisoner, they will be allowed to follow you around the castle but they shall not be walking around by themselves. Fourth, I still expect you to be at dinner every evening." Markh said.

"We shall follow these rules, but may we have the prisoners belongings, they will be locked in our dressers, it's just so that no one else, or that the people who protest will take them." I looked at Markh while I said it.

"Well... Yes... I think there is a possibility... Yes I will bring them here at once, the prisoners will be brought here in two hours." Markh said, I smiled at Alyss and she smiled back.

Markh left the room and Alyss and I tidied away our stuff to make room for some mattresses. We sat on Alyss her bed and talked.

"You know Alyss, when we started this journey, I thought we would be rivals, and I chose you to accompany me, firstly because, well I know you like Will and you wanted to rescue him, and also, well you were someone who had the same goals as me, and we both really wanted it. But I have been quite selfish, but I also chose you because I wanted to get to know you, and I have always wanted to be your friend." I told Alyss

"Well, you know I am really happy they got kidnapped, sort of, I have always wanted to be your friend to and this is a very got chance for that. Well now let's see what will happen." Alyss told me.

I had Night on my lap and I was tickling her belly when someone knocked on the door. Alyss went to open. It was a guard he was carrying three bow, a whole box of arrows a sword a shield three double knife bags and three sax knifes and three other knives, we also saw Horaces shield and armor.

Alyss took it in her hands and gave me Gilan and Horaces equipment while she took Will and Halt's. We put it in our dressers and awaited their arrival.

We sat and chatted for a while when someone knocked again. This time I opened the door and there was Markh holding Will and Horace and two other guards one holding Gilan and the other one holding Halt.

"Markh how nice of you to escort them here personally, they must be honored, but well will your bring their belongings here too?" Alyss asked from behind me.

"Of course he will, he wouldn't be that mean. Well come on hurry up, you must stop those protesting people." I said

Markh looked a bit surprised and said to the guards, "Go get their belongings. NOW"

He pushed the four men in the room and closed the door.

Alyss grinned, hadn't expected that. Alyss said while grinning "Well here you are then, must have been very easily guarded up there, he wants to put the leader of the protest in there." "Yeah, well, now come on we got some things to discuss" I added.

We walked to the chairs and put the four chairs in the middle of the room facing the beds. We sat down on the beds and gestured that they had to sit down on the chairs. We saw they all sat down silently.

"Hadn't expected them being so quiet had you Cassandra." Alyss said

"Stop calling me Cassandra, can't you just call me Evanlyn." I said to her. "Well enough about that tell me why your here." I continued.

They stayed silent. "I think someone took their voices don't you Alyss, well if you won't talk. I'll tell you what we know. Well Halt and Horace, your here because someone in Gallica will pay quite a lot for you, but Will and Gilan, your still alive because he doesn't want Halt and Horace to kill each other if they kill you." I said.

Now the men began talking, or well Horace began talking. "Well, who in Gallica would want to pay for us, or why would they want to pay for us. I have my suspi..." I stopped him in mid sentence.

"Someones at the door." I said as I walked to the door and opened it.

To my surprise it was Benjamin. "Hey, Benjamin how are you? Come in." I let him in.

I walked back to my bed and sat down. Benjamin just stood there. Horace stood up and offered him his chair, then he walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"Evanlyn, I got news, it is all just a trick no one is protesting, we have to escape tomorrow at least, Markh is planning on giving you the choice of or getting everyone including you killed or to save Alyss and Yourself you'll have to marry him." Benjamin said.

The breath git stuck in my neck and I couldn't say anything, I fast came back to my senses and said

"Well we have a plan. We'll have to escape tomorrow. Is he going to ask me tomorrow evening?" Benjamin nodded and I continued

"Well what we'll do I we'll pack our stuff and escape tonight. Were allowed to ride anytime, so that is no problem. And well we'll just have to fight our way out."

"It's a good plan, but there are two problems, first we don't have weapons, second you can't fight." Halt and Gilan said.

Alyss and I grinned "We forgot to tell you, we've had lessons, sword fighting, bow and arrow, knives and slings. And for the problem with the weapons, we have them. Surprise, huh." Alyss said.

We walked to our dressers and gave them their equipment, they had their capes. Alyss and I started packing and soon we had all our stuff in our bags. Then we changed into our ranger clothes and soon we looked just like ranger. We had the slings, knives and arrows on our belt, we had the sword in on hand the bow in the other and the bags on our bag.

The men looked at their weapons and looked at their good condition. When Alyss and I came from behind the dressing area. Their mouths fell open.

"Why are guys always so surpirised Evanlyn?" Alyss asked sarcastically.

"Well they always think their the best well, were no idiots." I answered with the same sarcastic tone.

"Okay well we've got everything packed, so lets go. Wait, Night shhhhhhhhh." I said.

We slowly walked out of the room carrying all our stuff, then we walked down the stairs, as we had expected all the guards were sleeping. We walked to the stables and saddled our horses. We put the bags on the horses and I tightened Night's basket on my luggage, then I sat on Amber and waited for the others, they were finished too and we rode off prepared as always.

The gate was open which was a surprise we followed Halt until we were almost on the main street then I said

"Hey, I bet there's an ambush there, it was far too simple. Let's take this way."

They followed me and I rode on in a backstreet, we silently rode until we came to the forest.

We all heard a scream, and saw at once it were the Scotti, they cam riding out the forest right against us. In the front I saw Markh Macburg. I got angry deep inside me.

I started shooting and hit some warriors but they got too close I saw a warrior have his sword high in the air ready to lounge at Alyss, I pointed my arrow at him ready to shoot, I puuled it back and let go...

**Will Evanlyn kill the Scotti before he hurts her friend.**

**Read on to find out.**

**Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4 The end

**This is the end, the stories finished, it's completed.**

My arrow hit the man full speed, right in his heart, his sword got flung backwards right in another Scotti. I killed to birds with one stone, I smiled at myself but soon had a new arrow on my bow, I pointed the tip at Markh Macburg and shot, I heard the arrow shoot through the air and I hit Markh right in his heart, my arrow went right through him into the leg of the next Scotti, who fell from his horse and got kicked on his head by Markhs horse.

I heard Will scream of happiness and looked for the reason then I saw that the last Scotti were running for the safety of the castle, we rode on in the forest. We rode home...

**This is very short, but it's just the end. Please also read my other stories and leave reviews.**


End file.
